Dissolution of Libaterra
The Dissolution of Libaterra occurred as a result of a long series of political upheavals and conflicts in the Kingdom of Libaterra during late Third Age. Initially beginning with the Libaterran Civil War between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels, the following Yamatian Invasion, First Great War and Cataclysm further divided the once united nation into multiple autonomous regions. The last vestiges of what had remained of Libaterra ended after the Second Great War and Catastrophe saw the transformation of the Libaterran continent into the great Northern Continent where many new nations rose from the ashes of the old to fill the resulting power vacuum. Background The political climate in the Kingdom of Libaterra became heated in the later decades of the Third Age thanks to seeds of discord sown by the Clergy of Nergal and their shadowy allies who yearned for human supremacy over the other races of Libaterra. The clergy's scheming led to the events of the Rose of the Desert where they attempted to turn the Sarquil population against Central Libaterrans via promoting the acts of the ambitious Sarquil puppet ruler Kawkab al-Sharq while simultaneously backing up Duke Ferdinand Locken's ambitions. The kingdom was slowly divided between Locken Loyalists in the east, who supported the royal House of Locken from Lutherin, and the Rebels, who wished to secede and start their own nation in the west in Trinity Gask. The area dividing the separatist province from the rest of the kingdom became known as the Blood Border. King Samiel Locken and Queen Fara Locken, who had been working on a more peaceful resolution between the two rival factions, were ambushed and assassinated on the way to Lutherin from Reign by brigands who claimed to be aligned with the Rebels. The death of the royal couple sparked the Libaterran Civil War between the Loyalists, who rallied behind the surviving members of the House of Locken and wanted to avenge their fallen monarchs, and the Rebels, who wanted to defend their autonomy against the Crown whom they considered tyrants. After Duke Ferdinand's passing at the hands of a mysterious red-cloaked assassin who was never caught, the infant Princess Shyla Locken was acknowledged as the Queen of Libaterra. Although their plans for both the Sarquil and Duke Ferdinand were foiled, the Clergy of Nergal continued manipulating the people in power, finding many like-minded people within the noble houses of Lutherin and Etheril. This, coupled with the problematic administration of Shyla's caretakers and advisors who reigned as sovereigns until she would come of age, further complicated the situation and eventually escalated the conflict between the Loyalists and the Rebels. By the time General Yoshimuriko wrestled power from Commander Mae Torazo and became the new leader of the Rebels while openly aligning himself with the Clergy of Nergal, the civil war had reached its pinnacle and resulted in the fall of Lutherin in 1000 AE although Queen Shyla's disappearance prevented the Rebels from achieving total victory over the Lockens. The Rebels' rule was short-lived when the Yamatian Invasion began some months after, however. By 1001 AE most of the weakened Libaterra had fallen to the Yamato Empire who declared a bakufu government for the conquered land. In 1005 AE, the war between Yamato and the Grand Alliance reached Libaterran shores and led to the Reactor Core Explosion which killed many Imperial soldiers as well as native Libaterrans and turned the Libaterran population against the Alliance whose actions had caused the explosion. With the Yamato Empire and the Grand Alliance driven from Libaterra and the Faerfolc arriving to wreak havoc in the Faerfolc Rampage, the old kingdom fell apart for the first time with only some vestiges of its former power remaining as both the Loyalists and the Rebels lingered on in the shadows of the nation ravaged by years of warfare. First Dissolution :See: Cataclysm Second Dissolution :Main article: Catastrophe Aftermath Once the rival demon hordes had signed an indefinite ceasefire known as the Treaty of Andaria and began building the Andarian Empire on the ashes of Alent which was renamed the Imperial City, the rest of the Northern Continent followed suit and saw the rise of multiple new nations and city-states such as Celenia, Goldshire, Portiguara, Tevinth, Trinity Gask, Valencia, and Zion in the resulting power vacuum since the early Fourth Age. With their rise ended the last vestiges of what had once been the Kingdom of Libaterra. See also *Great War *Libaterra *Libaterran Civil War *Northern Continent *Rose of the Desert *Second Great War *Treaty of Andaria *Yamatian Invasion Category:Events Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age